the great NEVER happy ending
by kelseylovessirius
Summary: A Sirius/OC, James/Lily, and Remus/OC fanfic.


**``the great NEVER happy ending**

screw chapters. this is a story with no chapters. woot woot but if there were chapters, this chapter would be number one. comment my fanfic?

_BLAKE LIVELY_ as aly **CARTER**  
_HAYLEY WILLIAMS_ as lily **EVANS  
**_TAYLOR MOMSEN_ as emma **RELIC  
**_ADAM BRODY_ as severus **SNAPE**  
_CHACE CRAWFORD_ as sirius **BLACK**  
_MILO VENTIMIGLIA_ as james **POTTER  
**_ALEX PETTYFER_ as remus **LUPIN**

So, today was just like any other day, right? No. Today was the day Aly Carter was supposed to get her Hogwarts letter. Let's talk about Aly. She is a dirty blonde with hazel eyes. She has a really bad temper and is very stubborn. Yeah, Aly has flaws but everyone does. They also have their perfections, too. Aly is very smart and strong which allows her to do well in school while doing well in quidditch. She's a pureblood which means most of her family is pure wizard or witch. Her likes and dislikes. Let's see photography and quidditch are defiantly on her likes. Liars, cheaters, and players are defiantly on her dislikes. She's best friends with Lily Evans, Emma Relic, and Severus Snape.

Let's talk about Lily Evans now. She's a muggle-born even though Emma and Aly were friends with her way before Lily knew about magic. She has red hair and green eyes. Lily can bring the goodness out of almost anyone. She's very kind and exceeds in school. Lily isn't much of a quidditch fan because she is scared of heights. She really dislikes it when people call people names like "mud-blood". Both of Lily's parents are muggles, having no magic in the at all. Her sister, Petunia doesn't have any magic, either. She loves drawing and could draw for days on end. Severus was the one to tell her she was a witch, and explained most of it to her while Aly and Emma explained the rest.

Emma Relic. What about Emma. Emma has blonde hair and blue eyes. Her father is a muggle who is an accountant somewhere in Georgia. Her mother, pure-blood, works as a healer at St. Mungos. When her parents had first met, her mother never told her father she was a witch then when she finally told him after she had gotten pregnant with Emma, he left her. So, Emma has some trust issues and only trusts Aly and Lily. Emma is on the shy side with Lily. She gets annoyed really easy but is very easy-going and loves to have fun with her friends. Emma loves to play quidditch but isn't a fan of heights like Lily. While Emma isn't playing quidditch or hanging out with friends, she's writing something. A poem, a story, anything you could imagine.

Severus Snape. Well, this guy lives down the road from Lily Evans and is absolutely in love with her. He's a half-blood and dislikes James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Severus here is really good at potions and often hears his parents yelling at each other. He finds that Lily is the only person he can trust even though he is best friends with Aly Carter, too. There isn't much to know about Snape, either.

Now that you know all about Aly, Emma, Lily, and Severus, we'll find out what's up with them, starting with the three girls.

"Em! Shut up! I'm trying to see something." Lily said to her friend, laughing. They had just had a pillow fight and were currently saying stupid stuff. "Well now, Lily, go moan with your dog. Haha." Emma shot back, cracking up even more. Aly just sat there shaking her head. "Come on, Al. Join the fun." Lily said and threw a pillow at her face. That made Aly snap. She grabbed a pillow and starting fighting with Lily. "Lily Evans! You are going down!" Aly declared and started laughing. Their laughter got louder and louder. Eventually, Aly's mother opened the door and scolded, "Girls, be quiet. Aly, your little brother is trying to sleep. Now calm down and shut up. Go to sleep. It's midnight. We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow if you guys go to sleep" After that, the room was silent.

The next morning, Aly was the first in the whole house to wake up so she went out on her roof and watched the sunrise. She muttered something then hurried inside to start breakfast. So what shall they have today for breakfast? How about some eggs and bacon, yummy? Aly got out about a dozen eggs and cracked them into the frying pan. A loud crack was heard. "Jesus, Holy, you scared me. Don't do that, please" she begged the house-elf. "Yes, miss. I will finish making breakfast for you if you want me to." She offered, holding her hands out. Aly shrugged and handed Holy the spoon. "Be careful," Aly warned before she went upstairs to get ready.

After a full day of non ending shopping, Aly finally arrived home. Lily and Emma were dropped off on the way home. It was boring to Aly now. At least they were getting on the train in three days. "Hey mom! Can we bring Lily, Emma, and maybe Sev to Kings Cross when the train comes??" she asked her mom, almost begging. Her mom sighed and replied, "Their parents might want to take them since it's your first year. Well, Severus's parents won't. So we can take him of course. It's up to Lily's and Emma's parents to decide." In the end, Aly's mom was taking Severus, Aly, Emma, and Emma's mom to Kings Cross Station.

Lily's parents wanted to take Lily themselves since they have never been there before and wanted to explore the new place. Three days went by quickly and soon the five of them were in the car on the way to Kings Cross Station. When they got there, Emma and Aly's mom helped the three of them unload and then carry their stuff to the train. "Mum, have you seen Lily?" Aly asked her mom and surveying the station. "Oh yes, she's on the train with Severus. Emma's looking for you. Now wait, Al. Bye, honey. Be good. Have a good year. Owl me!" Aly's mom shouted as Aly ran on the train, searching for Emma and Lily.

Accidently, Aly opened the door to one of the compartments and it was filled with boys. "Oh. Um sorry. I'm looking for my friends." She apologized then tried to leave but one boy grabbed her arm. "Hey. I'm Sirius. Stay in here for a while. Talk to us. What's your name?" he said, laughing. Aly shot him a puzzled glance then started talking again. "I'm Aly. Aly Carter. I should really go try and find my friends. Lily Evans, Emma Relic, Severus Snape?" When she said the last name, one of the other boys scoffed. "Got a problem with Sev?" she shot at him, glaring now. He shoke his head and chuckled. If looks could kill, that boy would be dead with a glance. And then she left.

Finally, Aly found them. "Urgh. I don't like those boys. They're ignorant, selfish, rude, and judges books by their cover." Aly complained. "What happened, Al?" Severus asked, confused and concerned. "Those gits. I went into this compartment and then I tried to leave. This one guy, Sirius, pulled me back in and when I said I was looking for you three, one of the others scoffed at the mention of your name, Severus." Aly said really fast, and angry. Snape's eyes squinted in anger. "Those bastards…" he murmured then hurried out and towards Sirius's compartment. "No! Severus!"the three girls shouted and hurried after him.

When the four arrived, the boy who scoffed jumped up and held up his wand. "Hey Snivelle. I met your girlfriend. Ugly as crap." He had said and that made the girls hold their wands up, pointing at the boy. "I. Am. Not. His. Girlfriend."Aly growled. "Don't call my best friend ugly, you git," Lily said, with anger in her voice. "Aly isn't my girlfriend, Potter. She's my best friend, so shut up."Severus said, anger growing. The boy laughed, "Haha. James Potter is a git. Heard that one before. Not new, sorry." He said, and then glanced at Sirius. Sirius rolled his eyes. "Come on, Aly. We need to talk."Sirius said and pulled Aly to an empty compartment.

"What do you want?" she said, annoyed. "Two things, actually. Firstly, James wants to get a rep as a prankster at school, not the annoying git or whatever." He said; ready to put Aly up against the wall. "And…?"she wanted him to continue. Sighing, he said, "Can he have the rep as the prankster and not the annoying git? Me and him have a bet, you see. We're going to see how many girls we can kiss/ hook-up with/snog and whatnot before third year." He explained to her. Nodding, she rolled her hands in a gesture as saying continue.

"Secondly, I want us to be friends." He said, smiling a bit. Aly bit her lip, and then said, "Fine. I won't try to make him seem like the annoying git. Whatever, I don't care if we're friends." Sirius smiled. "So it's a yes, we can be friends?" Aly shrugged as sure. Sirius smiled then gave her a peck on the lips and ran off back to his compartment, leaving a shock but yet happy Aly.

When they got to the school, one the teachers started yelling out first years. "BLACK, SIRIUS!" When he went up to the sorting hat, it instantly said Gryffindor. "CARTER, ALISON!" Aly breathed in and sat on the stool. Mmmm. A Carter. Slytherin? No. Hufflepuff? No. Maybe, Ravenclaw? You're smart. But no. You seem risky. And brave. So, "GRYFFINDOR!" Aly joined Sirius at the Gryffindor table. "I didn't say you could sit here, Carter." He said, eating. "Oh well. Too late. Too bad. Eww. Chew, Swallow, and then talk." Aly said.

"EVANS, LILY!" Gryffindor. "LUPIN, REMUS!" Gryffindor. Lily and the Remus dude came and sat down with Sirius and Aly. "PETTIGREW, PETER!" Gryffindor. "POTTER, JAMES!" Gryffindor. "RELIC, EMMA!" Gryffindor. One by one, they each joined the party. "SNAPE, SEVERUS!" "Here comes Snivvel," James said, chuckling. "SLYTHERIN!" "I knew it." James muttered.

--FOUR YEARS LATER- -

Four years have passed and lots have changed. Sirius and James has snogged plenty of girls. The bet was a tie. Emma and Remus are now in a steady relationship. James is still wanting Lily and isn't afraid to show it. Lily and Severus both like each other but keep it a secret. Aly wants Sirius more and more but doesn't even know it herself. Peter is just a lonely pumpkin. Poor Peter. Sirius secretly wants Aly to himself and gets jealous whenever she's hanging out with her guy friends.

Want to know how the people are like now? Well, Aly is the same old but her best friends have changed to Lily, Emma, Remus, and Severus. She's heels over head for Sirius Black but doesn't even know it. Also, she's a beater on the quidditch team. Lily is pretty much the same old Lily but she is much more outgoing now and is also best friends with Remus. Lily's in a relationship with Aiden Knightly, who was in Ravenclaw. Emma and Remus have been in a stable relationship since their third year when they went on a date at the Three Broomsticks. Emma plays keeper on the quidditch team. Severus still loves Lily. He's best friends with Lily, Aly, and a few Slytheins. Sirius is best friends with James, Remus, and Peter and is a chaser on the quidditch team. Sometimes he assumes Aly talks about him and demands to know what but Remus will never tell. Peter is a loner. James loves Lily with all his heart and is a chaser on the quidditch team.

It was a normal Saturday afternoon. James and Sirius were in the common room snogging with some random girl. Remus and Emma cuddling on the couch. Then Lily and Aly studying on the floor. That's pretty much how a Saturday afternoon went. "Urgh. Lily. I can't stand it. I have to get some air."Aly whispered to Lily then stood up, yawning. "Where are you going, Al?" Emma asked, about to get up. "Just going outside to get some air and talk to Lily. You and Remus can come if you like." She said, grabbing her jacket off the edge of the couch. "Remus, your better at giving advice, you go. I'll say something wrong. I'll stay here and make sure these two don't do anything R rated." Emma joked around. Remus shrugged then followed Aly and Lily outside.

"What's up, Al?" Remus asked his friend, concerned. Aly shrugged. "I don't know. Just something about Sirius snogging those girls. It makes me sick to my stomach." Lily glanced at Remus with a concerned look. "Well, maybe you're in love with him?" Remus suggested. That was not a Remus-thing to say. He didn't say things like that. No. The only time he talks about love is when he says he loves his family or Emma. "What? No! I'm not in love with him. I can't be. I mean. No! That's just wrong. He's a player. Players turn me off. Urgh. Jesus." Aly said quickly, acting disgusted.

"Aly, shut up. Stop acting like you don't care that he's snogging that Mary girl. Just stop it. It's doing no good at all." Lily said, putting her foot down. That shocked Aly. That wasn't a normal Lily thing to say, either. "Uh. Okay. Well, I see Severus so I'm going to see what he says about it." Aly said, quickly making her way down to Severus. "Sev!" she called after him. He stopped, turned towards her and waited. "Lily and Remus aren't being themselves so I thought I could talk to you about something." She explained the whole Sirius thing.

"Well, Aly, I think you're going bloody mad for even being friends with him but liking him and having feelings for him? Urgh. And if you two even turn into an 'item', he's just going to play you and then your friendship would be ruined. Urgh. You like him? That's sick, Aly. He's not going to think of you more than a friend. Get over him. He'll play you. He does not like you!" Severus was tired of hearing it so he just let it all out. Aly looked hurt and teary eyed afterwards. "Well, if you really think that, then bye." She muttered and ran off crying into the Gryffindor common room.

At the time the common room door had opened and closed. Sirius heard Aly crying. No. He hadn't heard her cry as in sadness. Never. But when she laughs too hard, she starts to cry and this wasn't a laughing crying. He pulled away from Mary and turned around to see Aly taking off her jacket, crying hard as ever. Sirius jumped up from the chair and sprinted towards Aly. He hugged her. It felt like the first time in ages. "Aly, what happened? It's okay. Shh." He said, patting her back. Aly first gripped on to Sirius but then pulled away from the thought of Severus's words. "He's not going to think of you more than a friend. Get over him. He'll play you. He does not like you!" Severus had said. Aly pushed away from Sirius and whispered, "I don't want to get hurt again" and pounced off to her dorm room.

James was up by then. "Dude, what's up with her?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Sirius looked hurt. He just stared at the girl's dorm. Mary had come over and draped herself all over Sirius. "Sirry, I'm bored. Come back to the chair and take off this shirt or I'll go over to the Hufflepuff area." Mary threatened him. Sirius just shook her off, and ran up to his dorm. James followed. "Padfoot, whats going on?" he asked, kind of worried. "Just seeing where Evans and Mooney are. I need to talk to one of them. I don't care which one." He said. "Well, you won't need the map for Mooney. He's right there. Hey Relic." James greeted them both. Sirius turned around. "Mooney! Did Aly go somewhere after you, she and Lily talked?" he asked, impatiently.

Mooney jumped back, almost into Emma. "Uh. She saw Snape and then wanted to go talk to him about something." He said the moved Emma out of the way as Sirius charged out of the room. He raced to the grounds, searching for the one and only Severus Snape. Padfoot had his wand ready in front of him, and the Marauders map in his hand. He looked down at it and saw Snape near the lake. He was going to get it. Sirius ran towards the lake and saw Snape. "Gela Sura" Sirius shouted, pointing his wand directly at the slime ball. "Bloody hell!" Snape yelled. The group of Slytherins that were with Snape started casting spells at Sirius, "Mucus Bellicus!" "Volostupefy!" "Aqueous Lobe!" "Levicorpus!" Then Snape sent one at Sirius, "Sectumsempra!" He bellowed! Sirius fell down in pain, clutching his chest. James, Emma, and Remus had just gotten there and gasped when they saw Sirius. James pointed his wand at Snape and said, "Insectus Impersonatus"

Severus looked different. James pointed his wand at Sirius and said, "Episkey" Sirius coughed then sat up. "That bastard. You!" he yelled pointing at Severus. "You! Look at me when I talk! Next time you hurt one of my best friends, I swear… I swear to god, Snape. I'll kill you if I have to rip your limbs part from part." One of the other Slytherins pointed her wand at Sirius and whispered a spell but you could tell what it was from the point Sirius started screaming. Sirius cried out in pain, cussing, yelling, and withering on the ground. Then, he lay motionless and saw his cousin, Bellatrix. She had shot Crucio on him. Ah Shit. Black-out.

Aly sat in the chair next to Sirius's bed in the hospital wing the next day. God, it was all her fault. She had come in crying. No, it was Severus's fault. That git. Aly glanced over to where Severus lay. He was staring at her with pleading eyes. Aly shook her head no and looked back down at Sirius. He looked so peaceful now. You could hear voices outside. "No, Prongs. I doubt it's like that." She heard Remus? "Mooney, he could be her long lost brother and yeah or something." James. "Wait, What exactly happened?" Peter. "Snape made Aly cry. Padfoot tried to duel him but there were a bunch of Slytherins around so they went on Snape's side, Wormy" Remus has explained. "Do you know how Severus made Aly cry?" That was Lily. There was silent. The door opened and in came James, Remus, Peter, Lily, and Emma. James was on the other side of Sirius with Peter. Then Lily was over by Severus. Remus and Emma were on Aly's side. "Ah, Padfoot. The trouble you go through." James muttered.

Aly kept her eyes on Sirius's face. "Als, you need to go get some food and water. Don't starve yourself." James said, gently. Aly nodded but kept her eyes locked on Sirius's. Remus looked up at James and they both nodded. James went on the left side of the bed where Aly was and tried to pull her away. "No." she said, stubborn. Remus tried to pull her away, too. She still wouldn't budge. "Damn, your stronger than I though." James said, sighing. Emma went over to Aly, and pulled on her arm. Aly looked at Sirius's face once more then went with Emma.

A couple more days past and Sirius still didn't wake up once. Though, he did mumble "No." every once in a while. Then, one day in Transfiguration, one of the seventh years came in and reported that Dumbledore wanted me and James to the Hospital Wing ASAP. Aly and James glanced at each other then hurried to the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore was sitting down next to Sirius. James and Aly rushed over. "You wanted to see us, headmaster?" Aly said, taking the last empty seat, making James stand. "Yes, it seems to appear that right before your Transfiguration class, someone sneaked in here with either an Invisibility Cloak or an Invisibility spell cast upon them and cursed Sirius and Severus. They used Entrail Expelling Curse. I'm sure Miss Carter knows what it does, am I right?" he asked.

Aly nodded and said, "It causes the targets insides to come out." James gasped and forced himself to look at Sirius. He was very pale and very skinny. "Sir, is Sirius going to be all right?" James asked. Aly glanced towards Snape's bed where he was sitting up, drinking water. He waved. She smiled then locked eyes with Sirius again. All of the sudden, Sirius started saying something. "Ahh-. Dddon-don't hurt hh-hur. Ahh Allll. Allly. Allly?" Suddenly he was asking for her. Being polite, Dumbledore stood up and walked away. James smiled at Aly. "He's all yours." He said then walked off, leaving Aly with Sirius.

About three more days went by. Lily and Aly were walking past the hospital wing when they heard shouting. "No! Let me see her! I have to see her! I need to see her! I don't care if she's dating Snape! I have to talk to her! Let me go!" Was that..? No. It couldn't be. Sirius? Lily and Aly ran to the doors and opened them. Sure enough, Sirius was trying to get out of the hospital bed with about six girls surrounding him. "Sirius?" Lily asked. Sirius glanced up then saw Aly. His eyes lit up like a child on Christmas. "Aly. Lily." He greeted them. "Lily, go back to your boyfriend, Aiden. Oh wait, I think he's snogging another girl" sneered one of the six girls surrounding Sirius. "Aly, oh my god. Your boyfriend, Snape, just got out of the Hospital Wing about an hour ago. You should go see him." Another girl said in a fake voice. Aly walked over to Sirius's bed and stood at the bottom. "Snape isn't my boyfriend. I could care less about him." Aly said gently. Lily came over and stood by Aly.

"Need some help?" Lily asked, extending an arm. Sirius laughed and nodded and reached for her arm. Aly went over next to him and made sure he could walk good. "All good?" Aly asked. Sirius nodded and kept his eyes locked on Aly. When they got to the common room, Sirius nodded at Lily as she left. Aly and Sirius sat on the couch. "So, Aly. Am I aloud to know why I was in the hospital wing?" Sirius asked, grinning. Aly gave him a confused look. "Because you randomly cursed Snape and then the Slytherins came at you?" she said, still confused. "No. Why did I randomly curse Snape? Aly, you know why." He begged her to tell him. Aly looked at him then said, "Because he made me cry?" Sirius nodded. "Now, the question is, Why were you crying?" Sirius hoped she would tell him the truth.

"Because…. I was stupid. I complained too much and he said some nasty things." Aly replied, careful with her words. "Aly, you can trust me. Please tell me."Sirius pleaded with her. Aly shook her head no. "I can't. I'm sorry. Urrh. This is so difficult. I can tell James or Remus or Severus maybe even Peter these types of things but I just can't tell yo-" Aly was cut off by Sirius kissing her. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was passionate. Sirius deepened the kiss and pulled Aly closer. She was the one to pull away. They stared into each other's eyes until Emma burst in the common room almost in tears. "Aly!"Emma cried before falling in her friend's arms. Aly hugged Emma but glanced at Sirius. "What happened, Em?" Aly asked. "Reeeemuuus. They can't take him away. Reeeemuuus. Noo. Why? They're taking him to some physco place. We have to help him, Aly." Emma explained.

When Sirius heard one of his best friend's name, he pounced in the conversation. "Remus? Remus Lupin? Our Remus? Mooney? How do you know all of this?" Sirius was worried. "Yes Reeeemuuus Luupiiin. They sent me an owl cause they said he wanted me to know. We have to help him." Emma begged. Sirius grabbed the letter out of her hands and started to read it aloud.

Dear Ms. Relic,

Werewolf, Remus Lupin, has been taken into trial for 'werewolf acts'. We are sending you this report because Mr. Remus Lupin wanted you to know. He was seen and caught in a muggles backyard howling and the muggle called animal control. Please send an owl back if you have any questions or visit our "Garrison Detention Centre for Junior Werewolves" in Columbus, North Carolina America.

Thank you,

**Edward Garrison and Angelina Garrison **

"Reeeemuuus. In America. How? Why?" Emma asked. "Well, Emma. Looks like we're just going to have to go save him. With the help of Dumbledore, of course." Sirius said, already hurrying to the headmaster's office. When they reached the office, Dumbledore didn't have to turn around to see who they were. "I figured you'd be coming soon. You do know that I received the letter as well? Well now, we better get Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans, too. Oh, by the way Mr. Black, I'm glad you are feeling better." The headmaster said. Sirius grabbed Aly's hand and held it tight as Aly hugged Emma with one arm.

After the whole crew was up there, Dumbledore gave each of the student's floo powder and told them to yell, "Kaboodle Kakes!" They all appeared in a bakery with flour everywhere. "Bloody hell! Where are we?" Aly almost screeched. Sirius started laughing and pulled her out of all the flour into the diner part. Everyone was covered in flour. Dumbledore swished his wand and they were all clean. "Sir, aren't we in a muggle place?" James asked, watching the headmaster's wand. Dumbledore laughed. "Why, yes, Mr. Potter. But the wizards and witches turned this certain bakery into a magic bakery. To all the muggles, it looks broken down." The headmaster explained.

"Where to now?" Sirius asked, getting closer to Aly. "To the detention center of course to save Remus Lupin!" Dumbledore declared, clapping his hands together firmly. Emma got teary eyed at the sound of his name but grinned because she knew he was going to be rescued. They hurried into a muggle car, which Lily drove because she was most skilled. "Headmaster, do you know the way there? I have no clue where I'm going" Lily asked, keeping her eyes on the road. "Take a right here, then at the muggle clothing store up there, take a left, then there should be a sign." Lily did as she was told and parked on the side of the road. "So, Sir, how exactly are we busting out a werewolf?" Sirius asked, curiously.

"Good question, Mr. Black. Me and Ms. Relic will distract them all while you four get him out and then use this portkey to port back to Hogwarts. I'll apparate with Emma to Hogsmeade once you guys are good. When I tell Emma "Phoenix", you guys run in and get him." It seemed like a football plan. Or a war plan maybe. Going there, doing that, getting this, running. Lily, James, Sirius, and Aly watched as Dumbledore and Emma walked inside the big building. James pulled out the invisibility cloak and toss it over them. "I think it hides most of us. Lily, can you do the rest? Now, Lily and Aly, when Dumbledore gives the word, Sirius and I are changing. Don't be scared. Just run with us and Remus. You won't get hurt." James promised them.

When they heard Dumbledore say "Phoenix", James and Sirius transformed. James into a stag and Sirius into a big black dog. Aly gasped but ran towards Remus's door, unlocked it, then slung it open. "Run, Remus, run!" Lily yelled, casting a feather light charm on the five of them so they could run faster. Supposley the center had dementors to suck the soul out of one of the werewolves, and the dementors went after the five. "Aly! Watch out!" Lily warned pointing her wand at one of the dementors. Aly looked behind her and pulled out her wand and yelled, "Expecto Patronum!" A ghostly looking white wolf shot out of her wand and chased the dementors away. Sirius ran over to Aly, still in his dog form, and barked, trying to tell her to get on his back. Aly climbed on and clutched his fur as he ran towards the portkey.

James transformed back into human form and grabbed the portkey, and then it was Remus who grabbed it next, then Lily. The portkey started to glow so Sirius had to literally jump so he and Aly could grab it. Next thing they know, they are in the Three Broomsticks, on the floor. "Ouch, that hurt." Aly said, rubbing her elbow. Sirius came over and kissed her elbow then hugged her. "Mooney," James said, hugging Remus. Then CRACK! Emma and Dumbledore walked in the front door. "Remus!" Emma yelled and threw herself in a hug. "Well now, I'm going back up to Hogwarts. You kids can stay down here for a while. Dumbledore said then started his way back up to the castle.

Emma kissed Remus and hugged him closer. Aiden Knightly walked in with a fourth year Hufflepuff clinked on his arm. Before he noticed his girlfriend, Lily, standing there, he kissed the Hufflepuff. Lily's face went into hurt. Aly reacted. So did James. When Aiden pulled away from the Hufflepuff, James punched him square in the nose. Aly hugged Lily and comforted her. "What was that for, man?" Aiden said, punching James back. "You hurt Lily!" James yelled, punching again. This time Sirius got in the middle. "James, chill. Knightly, just leave. Now." Sirius said with authority. Aiden didn't like that so he punched Sirius.

Aly was mad now. "You fucker! First, you go and kiss this chick right in front of my best friend and your girlfriend. Then you go and punch James. Then you punch Sirius? No" Aly said and punched Aiden. Aiden didn't care about the no hitting girls rule so he pushed Aly into the wall. "Bitch, don't mess with me." Aiden said, as Aly fell to the ground. Sirius growled. "Don't touch her!" he ordered and pushed Aiden then helped Aly up. Severus walked in at that moment. "Hey look! Snivel finally came to join us!" James shouted, and high-fived Sirius.

"Come on. Let's leave before we start something," Aly said, pulling Emma and Lily with her, pulling Remus and Sirius also, which James followed. As the five walked together, Remus, Emma, Lily, Aly, Sirius, James, in that order, they were talking about throwing a party in the Room of Requirement. "Yeah! That'd be so cool. We could get some Firewhisky and some Single Malt Whisky. And butterbeer, and all that good stuff" James said, excitley. "What about studying? O. are coming up, you know." Aly said, eyeing Emma.

"Yeah yeah, those nasty exams. Last party before the exams, ya know?" Sirius said, putting his arm around Aly's shoulders. Aly laughed and said, "Sure sure, Sirius. Whatever you want," Sirius raised his eyebrows when she said that. "Not like that, Sirius. Haha" laughed Aly. Sirius acted hurt and pulled away from Aly. "I am offended. Why would you think I thought that?" he teased her then put his arm back around her shoulders. Emma and Remus were in a deep private conversation and Sirius and Aly were flirting. Lily just walked next to Aly, feeling awkward. Then James asked her. "So, Evans, want to be my date for the party?" Oh lord. Lily was shocked but not surprised. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Lily.

"Well, _Potter,_ I just caught my boyfriend cheating so I don't exactly know if I and him are together anymore. But even if I didn't have a boyfriend, the answer would still be no." Lily answered, feeling guilt the moment she saw the hurt on James's face. They finally reached the castle and James told Sirius that he was going down to the kitchens to get the food supplies. Aly, Lily, and Emma went straight up to their dorm to pick out what they were going to wear as Sirius and Remus told people about the party.

"Lily, who are you going with now? You turned down James. And I hope you aren't going with Aiden." Aly told Lily, as they buried through their clothes. "Well, I was going to ask Severus." Sighed Lily, glancing at her friends expressions. Emma looked nervous while Aly looked happy, but yet shocked. "Ohh. That's a good idea. Get Aiden jealous by taking Severus to the party. Haha. But whoa." Aly exclaimed as Emma said, "But he made Aly cry." Lily glared at Emma. "Yeah, but now that's all over. Sirius and Aly are together now, I assume. And I'm not going to ask him because I want to get Aiden jealous. If I wanted to get Aiden jealous, I would have said yes to Potter but I actually like Severus." Lily admitted, and then clasped her hands over her mouth.

Aly gasped and dropped a purple silk shirt. "Bloody hell! You like Severus! You know all the Gryffindors would give you shit if you dated him and he would be shunned from Slytherin for dating a Gryffindor and a muggle-born." Aly said, explaining what would happen. "That's why I need you guys to keep it a secret. So shh." Lily said. Emma shrugged and then continued to look for clothes. In the end, Lily was wearing black skinny jeans with a green tank top, Aly was wearing a white mini skirt with a red tank top, and Emma was wearing worn jeans and a white button down shirt with a light jacket over it. At dinner, Lily had the courage to ask Severus.

Lily stood up from her seat at the Gryffindor table and started to the Slytherin table. James watched her as she walked towards Severus. She tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, she asked in his ear, "Do you want to go to the party that Sirius and Potter are throwing with me?" Severus laughed then whispered back, "Yeah. I'd love to." Lily smiled and walked back to the Gryffindor table. "Sooo?" Aly asked, when Lily sat back down. Lily nodded and Aly screamed. "Jesus, Aly, have I ever told you that you scream like a girl?" Sirius said, and then kissed Aly on the cheek. Aly blushed. "Aww. Is little Alikins blushing?" James said, leaning over to pinch her cheeks but she buried her face in Sirius's shoulder before he could.

Sirius laughed and put his arms around Aly. "Let's go party." Sirius said, standing up, pulling Aly with him. James, Sirius, Emma, Remus, Aly, and Peter made their way to the Room of Requirement while Lily waited in the Great Hall for Severus."So, _Alikins_, what did Lily ask Snape at dinner?" Sirius asked Aly once they got to the RoR. "Uhm, Severus needed help with Charms. Lily doesn't want everyone knowing." Aly made up a quick lie that they seemed to buy. For now.

"So. What do we do while waiting for people to show?" James asked, and then glanced at Remus and Emma who were cuddling in one of the beanbag chairs. "I know one thing, if Padfoot and Aly starts to cuddle like Mooney and Emma then I ain't cuddling with you, Worm tail. I just don't go that way." James joked around. Peter, who was lurking in the corner, laughed. Finally, people started showing up. "Oh! Look! Lily!" James exclaimed and made his way to her. Unfortunately for him, Severus was right behind Lily, smiling as he made Lily laugh. "Oh. Um. Hey, Evans. Thought Snape needed help with Charms, not needing a date to the party." James said, checking Lily out. "Nice shirt, by the way"

"Leave me alone, Potter. I'm here with Severus, not you." Lily said to James crossing her arms. "Ouch. Listen, I'm the host. I can toss you both out right now if I wanted to." James said, crossing her arms just like Lily. Severus scoffed. "You're not the only one throwing this party. Sirius is, too. And he is dating Aly, who is my best friend. She wouldn't let me and Severus get thrown out." Lily said, and then pulled Severus away to the drinks. Now on the Sirius and Aly. "So, Aly, what do you want to do first?" Sirius said his arms around her waist as they danced. "All I want to do is relax and have some fun. Free my mind of the exams." She replied, resting her head on his chest.

"Want something to drink?" Sirius asked, pulling away from her. "Sure. Some butterbeer?" she replied, then walked over to Emma and Remus as Sirius went to get the drink. "Sirius Black! Here, have this butterbeer." Said a fourth year Gryffindor. "Uh. Thanks." Sirius said, taking the butterbeer back to Aly. He handed it to her and she gulped about half down. "Thanks. I was thirsty." Aly said, as Emma laughed. "Thirsty? Your always thirsty!" Emma exclaimed, but teasing, at the same time. Aly grinned and laughed.

About two hours later, Lily and Aly were as drunk as could be. Aly was slinging all over Sirius. "Siriush, let's go up to your room and have shome fun." She whispered in his ear and before he could respond she pulled him to the Gryffindor Common Room. No one was there because they were either at the party or asleep. Aly grabbed his arm and hurried to the boy's dormitory. "Where's your room?" She asked, looking at Sirius now. Sirius's eyes were closed and his mouth wasn't smiling nor frowning. Just a straight face. "You really want to do this or are you drunk?" he asked, not wanting to ruin things between them. "I ain't no drunk. You know me better than that. I really want to do this." She replied, totally lying.

Lily was with Severus in one of the empty classrooms, dancing with him, slutty. "Lily, your drunk. Stop it!" he yelled, grabbing her wrists. Lily giggled. "I can't stand being around you while you're drunk. When you become sober again, you know where to find me." He said, as he walked off to the Slytherin Common Room. "That's no fun!" Lily shouted after him but went back to the party. James found her and said, "Hey, Evans! Snape leave you?" Lily stared at him with her jaw dropped. When she spoke, she had to yell. "Yeah! Follow me! I got to show you something!" James looked astonished but followed her into the empty classroom. When they were both in the classroom, Lily wrapped her arms around James and gave him a big smooch on the lips. James kissed her back, willingly.

In the morning, Aly woke up in a strange place. Scoping the room, she figured it was a boy's room. Why would she be in a boy's room? She tried to remember last night. The last thing she remembered was drinking a lot of butterbeer. All she was wearing was a large t-shirt and some underwear. Sirius's shirt? What? She saw the rest of her clothes on the floor and hurried to pick them up. "I see London. I see France, I see Aly's underpants!" sang Peter, who was laying in his bed. Aly gasped and swirled around to face him. The door opened and in came Sirius. "Peter! I told you to leave! Aly, I'm sorry. I told him to, I really did." He apologized and went over to hug Aly. She pushed away from him and backed away into the wall.

"What happened last night? Don't lie. Tell me everything." She ordered him, trying to cover herself as best she could. Sirius gulped and took a step closer to Aly. "At the party, you got drunk somehow, I guess. Then you pulled me up here. Nothing happened, I swear. You wanted something to happen but I knew you'd regret it. Aly, I swear. I promise. Nothing happened. Unless your consider snogging something." Sirius said, the glanced at Peter who was watching the couple argue. Aly looked at Sirius. "I waited. I waited for you. Snape was right." She said then hurried to the girl's dormitory. "Someone just got dumped!" Peter said, giggling. Sirius glared at him then ran out of the room to find Lily or James or someone.

Lily woke up on a cot. "What the hell." She said, looking around the room, finding another cot. She walked over and saw James laying on it. "James Potter! Wake up NOW!" she yelled, pointing her wand at him as he jumped out of the cot. "Jesus, Lily. No need to yell." He said the laughed. "Nice outfit." Lily looked down at herself. All she was wearing was her underwear and bra. "Shut up, Potter! This is not funny! What happened last night?" she yelled at him, covering herself with a blanket. James yawned then replied, "You and Severus ran off I guess, then you came back without him, I made fun of you, then you pulled me in here, snogged me, then you passed out on the floor. I couldn't let you sleep on the floor and I was too tired to carry you back up to the common room." Lily screamed, pulled her clothes back on, and then ran back to her dorm.

Aly was laying on her bed, crying. Suddenly the door opened, and Lily flew in and laid down on her own. "Lily, why didn't you come for me?" Aly finally said, breaking the silence. Lily turned towards Aly. "I was drunk, snogged Potter, and slept in the same room with him." Lily explained what happened with her. "Well, Lily, I was drunk, I snogged Black, and I think I slept with him. He swears nothing happened but snogging but I don't know. All I was wearing was his shirt and underwear." Aly explained, getting a shocked expression from Lily. "I'm so sorry. That party sucked ass," she responded, getting up the sitting on Aly's bed.

Sirius ran down the corridor, trying to find James or Lily. Unfourtnualy, Sirius ran into a bunch of fan girls. One of them screamed, one fainted, another said, "Oh em gee! It's Sirius Black! I love you!" It was the same girls who were in the hospital. Oh lord. "Um. I need to find someone. James or Lily?" he asked, trying to get through the crowd. The crowd screamed again and tackled him to the ground. Poor Sirius, getting squashed by his fans.

"Lily, I don't know what I should do. Do I believe him or what?" Aly asked, before an owl flew in the window. After reading it, Aly gasped and tears began to run down her face. "Aly? What is it?" Lily asked, starting to grab the letter. Before Lily could grab it, Aly jumped up and ran out the dormitory, the letter in her hand. "Sirius? Sirius! Where are you, damnit? Sirius Black?" she yelled, looking in the boy's dorm then the common room. Aly was frustrated, upset, depressed, and confused, if you couldn't tell already. She hurried down the stairs and heard high pitch screams. As she neared the bottom, she found out what the ruckus was. Sirius.

"Help! Help me!" he cried for help, not caring who heard. Aly laughed a sad laugh, and then plunged into the crowd. She grabbed his and pulled him out of the crowd. Aly looked at him. His face was astonished. Sirius looked right back at her. Tears were running down her face, she was frowning but laughing quietly. Her eyes didn't have that sparkle anymore. Something was wrong.

"Aly." Sirius began. "What happened? What's wrong? Who hurt you?" Aly just started crying silently again. Sirius hugged her and held her close. "Was it Snape?" he guessed, Aly coughed, "No. No one hurt me. Death eaters. Eric. Mom. Dad." She couldn't get a full sentence out. Sirius gently pulled Aly to the Gryffindor Common Room and sat her on the couch. "LILY EVANS!" he screeched and she came racing in there. "Aly! There you are! You!" Lily said, hugged Aly, and then pointed her finger at Sirius. "I know you hate me, Evans. So shut it." He said, sitting next to Aly. Lily's jaw dropped. "I do not hate you! I just don't like you. And no! I won't shut it, Black!" she replied back.

Sirius rolled his eyes then turned his attention back to Aly. "Try to tell us what happened, please, Aly." He asked, begging. Aly looked at the wall, her mind wondering off but still replied, "Death Eaters attacked my home. My parents were there that day, surprisingly. My brother, Eric, was there, too. He's only seven. They didn't die or anything but they were attacked. At first, they couldn't find Eric for about an hour or two after the attack. The order was there, the ministry. They were all over the area, looking for him. Finally, they found him. He was in the yard, hidden with a charm and under a rock. Don't ask me how he got there." Lily's eyes widen but hugged her friend, who started to cry. Sirius gulped at a thought. What if Aly had been there? He forced himself to look at her and smiled, knowing she was alright.

A couple of days later, Aly was in her dorm, packing a separate bag. Lily came in, paused then questioned, "What are you doing?" Aly gulped and started crying. "Eric died. He had to go to Mungos after the attack and he died. Dumbledore is letting me go home to the funeral. Don't tell anyone. All my teachers know, though. Please, don't tell Sirius." Lily sat down and started to help Aly pack a bag, crying and nodding, mouthing okay. After Aly's bag was packed, the two girls found a stopping point. How were they going to get to Dumbledore's office without anyone in the Common Room seeing them? "Hold on a second" Lily said, and then raced out to the common room. "Potter!" she called and James came running up to her. "Yes, m'lady?" he joked, and then became serious. "I need your invisibility cloak. I'll bring it back." Lily said, holding her hands out. James sighed the handed her the cloak.

After they received the cloak, Aly and Lily hurried to Dumbledore's office. Right before they got there, they took off the cloak and put it in Aly's bag. Saying the password, they walked up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office. "Ms. Carter, I suppose Ms. Evans knows of everything?" the headmaster asked, handing Aly floo power. Aly nodded and threw it down in the fireplace shouting, "The Carter Residence!" She fell on her butt, and twitched at the sight in front of her. Her parents yelling, yelling about her and Sirius.

"Sirius? Sirius Black?" her mother question her father, not noticing Aly yet. "Yes! Sirius Black! Cousin to Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black, older brother of Regulus Black. Son of Orion Black and that nasty old hag!" her father yelled back, not noticing Aly, either. Aly gulped of what they were going to say next. "She almost _slept_ with him? She kissed him? She got drunk?" he mother screamed, making sure she got the whole story. Her father nodded, looking ashamed, and then looked over towards Aly. He jumped back and grabbed one of the tables. Her mother gasped and said, "So this is how you repay us? By almost sleeping with a Black, kissing a Black and getting drunk? Then you go off and tell Eric this entire thing behind our backs?" Aly gulped, painted on her face was fear. After about five seconds of not answering, he dad said, "Well, girl, are you going to answer? Never mind, I don't want to know. Go to your room!" Aly hurried up to her room, and laid down. Her parents were nosy fags. They read the letters written to Eric. And only Eric.

Meanwhile, Sirius sat in the common room with Emma and Remus curled up in one chair, James in another one, actually studying for O.W.L.s and Lily who was on the floor, doing homework. Wait, where was Aly? "Hey, Lily, where's Aly?" he asked, looking around the room. Lily turned around towards him. "She's up in the dorm, sleeping. She's sick. All the professors know about it." She answered, and then went back to her homework. "Why isn't she in the hospital wing?" he asked, getting curious. She shrugged.

The next day, while Lily was walking out of Potions, Sirius came running up to her. "Where is she? For real? Don't lie!" he commanded, panting. Lily jumped back a little and replied, "You aren't supposed to know. She's supposed to be back by the end of the week. Don't worry about her." Sirius knew she was lying a little bit. "Don't worry? How can I not worry when I don't see her every day? Where is she? Is she at her house? Damn, I'll go there myself." He said, and then turned around going back up to the common room. Lily sighed then called after him, "Black! Wait! She's not at her house at the moment. She's probably at her Great Aunt's in America." Sirius looked confused but hurried to his dorm.

"Prongs! I need to use the invisibility cloak for a day or two! Urgh. Where's my good clothing?" Sirius said, searching through his trunk. James came in, yawned, then said, "Aly and Lily used it last. Never gave it back. Hey! They never gave it back! Evans!" James started his way back to the common room. Sirius sighed and continued to pack. After he was done packing, he shrunk his duffle bag and hurried to the common room where Lily and James were arguing

"Aly must have it in her bag!" Lily said, arms crossed, angry. "I doubt that! Your smart, why would you put it there if you knew she was going somewhere?" James replied, hands on his hips like a girl. Lily rolled her eyes. "We were in a hurry! She had to go. There was nowhere else to put it. You wanted Dumbledore to see it?" Sirius rolled his eyes, mumbled a good-bye and hurried to the Whomping Willow, changed into his dog form and trotted to the Three Broomsticks.

When he got there, he changed back into human and disguised himself as an older person. He went over towards the fireplace, got some floo powder, then threw it down yelling, "Carter Residence!" Thud! He landed on a brick floor. About three house elves were walking around in the kitchen. "Hello!" they said, at the same time. "Uhmm. Hi. I'm Sirius. I'm looking for Aly Carter." He said, taking in the kitchen. It was very pretty. Modern and old-fashioned at the same time. Brick tile floor with baby blue walls, a cauldron in the corner near the fireplace, the appliances on the other side, and various chairs and counters. Paintings and photographs hung on the walls, all of the family, he assumed, and close friends. One was of Aly, Emma, and Lily when they returned home from their first year. Smiling, he looked at another one of Aly and Emma when they were about five, he guessed, back to back, holding play wands like Charlie's Angels.

A squeaky voice interrupted his thoughts on the photographs. "Hello? Ms. Aly isn't here anymore. Her family left this morning to join their Great Aunt for the funeral." A house elf said, poking Sirius. Sirius's face was confused. "The funeral? Aly didn't mention any funeral to me. Wait, who's funeral?" he asked, worrying now. "The Carter Funeral. Holly isn't sure which Carter but the Carter lived in this house and died three days ago." Supposley the house elf, who wasn't good with names, was named Holly. Wait, Sirius hadn't seen Aly in three to four days. Does that mean that she was the Carter? No. "Uhm. Could I look around for a minute or two?" he asked, and walked off when Holly nodded.

Of course, he walked up to Aly's room. He walked in, sat down at her desk and saw a letter addressed to Sirius. Of course, he read it.

Dear Sirius,

I just want you to know, that I'm all good. Yeah, you may have noticed my absence but if you didn't, you were probably off snogging another girl. Well, sorry I had to leave if you care. If you want to know, ask Lily. I'll write her a letter, as well, telling her she can tell you if you ask. I just wanted to write you this because I'm not sure if I'm coming back yet. Parents might move to France therefore, making me go to Beauxbatoms Academy. They think there's something in Hogwarts food. I feel sick. So sorry I didn't get to say good-bye in person. Just to let you know, I'll never forget you. And I really liked you. But oh well. Not that it matters anyways. If you want to keep in contact, just owl me. Well, I guess this is good-bye. So, bye.

Love,

Aly Carter

There were wet marks on the page, which Sirius assumed was tears. Sirius's tears added more wet marks to the page. Looking up, he saw lots of photos, magical and non, of Aly, Emma, Severus, Lily, and her brother, he assumed. Laughing, he saw one of Aly and Lily, dressed up as a hobo on the side of a street. Another one was of a pillow fight between Emma, Aly, and Lily. They looked around eleven so he guessed it was before he met them. He found one that was of her, Lily, and Severus on a playground. They were around the age thirteen, as they were holding a sign saying "HOGSMEADE HERE WE COME!" On the desk, he also found a journal. He knew it would be rude to read it but oh well.

Dear Journal.

My first day of Hogwarts if tomorrow! Yay! Eric's jealous, I can tell. He's only six, though and a squib. I feel sorry for him but I love him anyways. Emma and Lily were over a couple of days ago. We had a pillow fight. They were being stupid, saying stuff like Lily telling Emma "Shut up! I'm trying to see something!" or Emma telling Lily to go moan with her dog. Good time. I sorta will miss staying up all night and waking up really late. But I get to come back on the summers, I'm happy about it but sad, too. Hogwarts seems like a great place. Gotta go. Mum's yelling her mouth off. Night.

Dear Journal,

I have missed you! I forgot you and parents wouldn't send you. So sorry. But I met these four guys. Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. On the train ride there, Sirius Black kissed me! I still can't believe it. But then he acted like a total git to me the rest of the year. Ahh. Well, I'm off to go see Lily and Sev, bye!

Dear Journal,

I lost you. Eric hid you under my bed, WHICH IS A MESS. Grr. So it's been about two years maybe? Yeah, well, I have decided I am marrying Sirius Black and having his babies. Yep. That's it. I am. Oh dear, I hope he never reads this. Well, today, me, Lily, and Sev made a sign saying "HOGSMEADE HERE WE COME" because we finally get to go to Hogsmeade. Haha. Well, gotta go. Bye!

Dear Journal,

Scratch out my last entry. No, I am not marrying Sirius Black and having his babies. I am either marrying Severus Snape and having his babies, or marrying Brandon Fuller and having his babies. Severus's hair is very greasy, though. So I think I'll go with Brandon. Brandon has the most beautiful blue eyes, and shaggy blonde hair. I could die. Too bad he doesn't even know who I am. Severus is very nice, though. He got me over my "Siriusly Ridiculous Obsession" as he likes to call it. Haha. Well, bye!

Dear Journal,

Brandon noticed me! Yippee. It all started when Potter and Black were pulling a very mean prank on me and Brandon saved me! They were trying to lead me down to the lake, where a fat, dead rat was. As I was walking down there, Brandon told me to stop and come to him. Then, he told me about the nasty rat. Grr those Blotters. (Black&Potter)Bye!

Dear Journal,

No! I can't believe it. Brandon is going to Drumstrang. Maybe I'll dress up as a guy and cut my hair and go join him? Haha. Well, before I found out the dreaded news, me and Lily dressed up as hobos and sat on the edge of the road! It was so much fun!

Dear Journal,

Sorry, I haven't written in so long. Too much drama. I think me and Sirius are a couple now? I'm not sure though. So bye!

Dear Journal,

I love Sirius so freaking' much.

That was her last journal entry. Not dates or anything. Sirius laughed as he read through some and was shocked as he read others. She liked Snape and Fuller? Fuller was gay for crying out loud! Did she not know they? Smiling slyly, he added his own journal entry for her to read, if she wasn't dead.

Dear Aly,

Hey, it's Sirius. I'm searching for you. You're crazy house-elf is saying you're dead or someone is dead. But I am not giving up my search until I find you or your body. Not in that way, though. I read you journal. Sorry. Couldn't help it. Siriusly Ridiculous Obsession? I protest. I am not ridiculous, am I? And Brandon Fuller? He's gay! He tried to hit on me! Tried to slap my ass and kiss me. Oh Jesus. And Snape? He's a git. Remember, I got sent to the Hospital Wing because of him. I just loved the picture of you and Emma acting like big tough girls. Also, the picture of the sleepover, I liked it too. Before I even met you, though I had met Snape. And yes, I suppose we are a couple. I love you so freaking' much, too. Weird, telling you (or your journal) that I love you and your not here. Sad. I wish I knew how to work those muggle phone thingys. But Aly Marie Carter, I'll grow up, marry you, and you can have my babies. :P Haha. Read that one, too. Glad to hear it, too. :P Well, I love you, Aly. I'm at your house, by the way. AND YOU AREN'T. Well, when I see you again, I am giving you a BIG kiss, lady.

I love you,

Sirius

Sirius laughed, closed the journal, and then searched her room. Nosy, he is, isn't he? He found a book bag; muggles use it for school right? He opened it, excepting to see books and stuff but instead he saw the invisibility cloak, letters, a few pictures, and a vial of something. Grabbing the cloak and stuffing it in his duffle bag, he looked through the pictures. One of her, Emma, and Remus, one of her Lily, and Snape, one of the quidditch team, and one of her and Sirius. The one with Emma and Remus in it was of all three of them, clothed warmly, making snow angels on the ground. The one was Lily and Snape, was them, again clothed warmly, drinking hot chocolate in front of the Three Broomsticks. The one of the team was of the whole team acting goofy. And lastly but not least, the one of her and Sirius, was of them holding hands.

He put them all back then laid down on her bed. On her ceiling, there were posters of muggle and wizard bands. Fussalotta was an alternative wizard band. Lots more were up there, but Sirius had drifted into a sleep. When he woke up, he assumed it was night because it was dark outside. He sat down at the desk and began to write a letter to Remus and James.

James and Remus,

I'm at Aly's house right now. Mooney, don't ask why. Or maybe you should. Just so you don't get the wrong idea. Well, anyways, her house is really nice. And I'm going to America, hopefully tonight. Remus, ask Lily why. She knows more than me. Well, anyways. Bye. See you soon, I hope.

Padfoot

He sealed the letter in a envelope, and then stuffed it in his pocket for when he found an owl. Sirius started to look at the pictures again. Dang, these people liked to take pictures. Staring at one, he tried to figure out what Lily and Aly were doing. They were making peace signs, sticking out their tongues, wearing the shortest shorts ever and little tank tops. The next one was Aly and Eric, he assumed. Eric was a baby and Aly was around eight years old. She had a smile that no one could beat. Her teeth were shiny white and were straight; Eric was looking at the camera, smiling, also. Another one was Aly, age fourteen, not smiling nor frowning, in a white dress with lots of pink daisies. A tear slid down Sirius's cheek. Sirius wasn't one to cry but now he was. By the third picture, which was of Aly and her older sister at the beach, making hearts with their hands, Sirius's face was soaked with tears and pain.

He walked back into her room and started to read the letters she had written him but never sent.

Dear Sirius,

How has your summer been? Mine has been great, I guess. Well, I think I like you. You kissed me. Yes, I am accusing you because you did. At the beginning of school, you kissed me. So whats that about?

Love,

Aly

Dear Sirius,

Hey, It's Aly, just thought I would write to you. Well, uhm, do you want to go out with me? Check Yes or No.

Yes

No

Love,

Aly

Dear Sirius,

I plan to marry you in the future :P and have your children. I really like you. Severus says to get over you and that I'll never have a chance with you cause you got girls snogging you and all that. Blah blah blah. But blah him. So uhm, yeah.

Love,

Aly

Dear Sirius,

I hate it how your always snogging girls. It bugs the hell outta me. Please stop, please?

Love,

Aly

Dear Sirius,

I will wait for you, I promise.

Love,

Aly

Sirius was literally sobbing right now. He loved Aly and now she was dead. She liked him ever since first year. He kissed her. He made her go through all that heartbreak. Now, she was dead. He was never going to be able to tell her how he truly felt. "Aly, you don't have to wait. I'm yours." He whispered between sobs, and continued to cry.

Lily sat in the common room, snuggled in a chair, reading, Hogwarts A History. James sat in another chair, playing with a snitch, while Emma and Remus were on the couch snogging. Then, Peter sat on the floor watching James. He squealed when he caught it. "Immature" coughed Lily, then she stood up as a owl flew in and let a letter go in Lily's hands. "Who's it from?" asked James, curious now. "None of your business, Potter." She replied, ripping open the letter and reading it.

Dear Lily,

Uhh. It's Sirius if you haven't noticed by now. Well, I went to Aly's house. No one was there. The nutty house elf, Holly, told me someone was dead. I think she means Aly. I can't stand it. I read her journal and letters written to me. Yes, I know I'm a nosy freak. But I love her. And Lily, a hobo's life does not fit you.

A Marauder,

Sirius Black

At the same moment, she gasped, another owl flew in and let a letter fall on James's lap. "Potter, is that from Sirius?" she asked, walking over to him. "None of your business, Evans. But if you give me a kiss I'll tell you" he replied, teasing her then reading the letter.

James and Remus,

I'm at Aly's house right now. Mooney, don't ask why. Or maybe you should. Just so you don't get the wrong idea. Well, anyways, her house is really nice. And I'm going to America, hopefully tonight. Remus, ask Lily why. She knows more than me. Well, anyways. Bye. See you soon, I hope.

Padfoot

"Uh, Lily. Why is Padfoot at Aly's house?" James asked, handing over the letter to Lily. "Long story short. Aly's brother died, she went to go to his funeral, Sirius overreacted then went after her and now he thinks she's dead." Lily said, sighing, then ran up to her dorm. James's jaw dropped and stared after Lily. Emma twitched and hurried after Lily. "Lily? Remus is a werewolf." She said, staring out the window and towards the Whomping Willow. Lily's jaw dropped and said, "Your sure?" Emma nodded and quietly said, "He told me. I'm scared now." Lily took a deep breath and said, "But you love him, right?" Emma nodded a yes and Lily continued, "If you love him, you must accept all of his flaws." Emma nodded and replied, "But I'm not going to be here for seventh year. I'm going to Beauxbatoms after sixth year." The read head shook her head no, her eyes questioning her friend. "My parents. They don't like Remus. But I begged and they said I can go to Beauxbatoms for seventh year."

Meanwhile, Aly was on a plane to America. Her great aunt totally forgot about magic and freaks out when someone uses magic. So that cut off flooing there. Aly looked out the plane window and saw Hogwarts. Sighing, she turned her attention back to her book titled, If I stay. It was about a girl who was going to her grandparent's house and they got in a car accident. Her parents died on the spot and the brother died soon afterwards. People were giving the main character so much attention. Then her boyfriend came and sang her a song, which made her regain her consiousnous. It was a really good book.


End file.
